Who Would've Thought?
by emmetteslover1121
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett aren't as happy as they use to be. Emmett tries to do what's right by his wife but she makes it very difficult. Here comes the quick tempered sexy werewolf Jacob. Who would've thought?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Emmett's POV

After yet another argument with Rosalie, I go into the living room and start playing Call of Duty Black Ops 2. As I'm playing, Paul comes and sits next to me.

"You ok Bro?" He asks.

"Nah Paul, I'm not." I admitted. "I'm tired of her shit. It's just too fucking hard to make that woman happy."

"Maybe, you guys aren't meant to be together forever." Paul not-so-subtly suggested with a shrug.

I pause the game to look at Paul. "I don't know man, are you trying to come on to me? I don't think Edward's going to like that." I jokes half-heartedly, nudged Paul's shoulder in jest. " He looks at me for a second and then we both start cracking up.

"Not gonna happen, Em! I love Ed; It'll always be him."

I slap him on the back, "I know lil bro; I was just fucking with you." I resume the game and we sit in comfortable silence. I thought it was comfortable until I noticed Paul's heart beating faster and his pulse quickening. I pause the game again and turned my body so we were face to face. "Paul, what's wrong?" I asked him concerned. "Lil bro I know you hate to be separated from Edward, but he'll be back in an hour." I reminded the werewolf.

"It's not Edward, Em. I do miss him but I know he's coming back home to me." Paul insisted. "Besides, I know he misses he spending time with you guys."

"Paul, he's spent a 109 years with us so I think he's fine in that department." I assured him with a friendly chuckle. He laughs nervously in response. "Come on, Paul what's eating you?" I persisted. "I really don't need Eddie to come home and try to kill me because he thinks I did something to you." Paul looked at me for a second before he spoke again.

"What if I told you that there's somebody out there for you?Emmett somebody who will make you as happy as Edward makes me?" Paul answered my question with two more.

"I'd say I've heard this speech a hundred times when I was a human Paul, and that I don't really need to hear it again." I informed him with a sigh. I've had this conversation with too many people throughout my life.

"I'm being serious Em. I know this person and I also know that this person has been in love with you for 2 months." I sat waiting for him to continue but he just stared at me.

"Are you going to tell me or kill me with the suspense Paul?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Jacobimprintedonyouthesameda ythatiimprintedonEdward" He said so fast that not even my vampire hearing could decipher the words.

"Could you say that one more time but in English Paul?" I encouraged.

Paul stands up and puts his hands up as if he's trying to keep me calm. "Please don't hate me or this person. Promise me you won't be mad Em." He pleads me.

"I promise Paul and I could never hate you lil bro." I assured my brothers mate.

Paul took a deep breath to prepare himself before finally telling me what I wanted to know. "Remember the day that I imprinted on Edward?" He began.

"Yeah, what about it?" I prompted.

"Jacob imprinted on you that day too…like 10 minutes later but he kept it hidden." I looked at him for five minutes. Just stared; Became a statue. "Emmett are you ok?" Paul Eventually asked. "I know I should've never told you." He muttered.

That "woke" me up. "No, Paul I'm glad you told me." I insisted, still slightly in shock.

"You aren't mad at me?" The werewolf asked in disbelief.

"No Paul, I'm not mad at you."I assured him. "I made you a promise and I kept it. You can sit back down Paul."

He sits down next to me. "So, why hasn't Jacob told me yet?" I queried.

"Umm," he hesitated. "Sam made him not to tell you and ordered him to stay away from you." At that, I exploded.

"What the fuck do you mean he was ordered to stay away from me?! My mate- yes Paul, I accept him as my mate, has been suffering for 2 months because of that dick? Who the fuck does Sam think he is? I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!" I took a deep breath to calm myself down. "Paul why didn't you tell me sooner?" I demanded of the man I considered a brother.

"I wanted to Emmett, believe I did but Jake begged me not to. He was afraid of you rejecting him." Paul started crying, "I'm so sorry Em. I should've told you. I should've stood up against Sam but I was afraid that Sam would keep me from Edward. What kind of person am I? I let my pack brother suffer for 2 months without his imprint." I pulled the sobbing boy into my arms.

"Shhh Paul, it's ok, you were just protecting your mate. That doesn't make you a bad person at all. We'll fix this ok lil bro. Everything will be fine." I promise him.

Edward comes flying through the door in that moment. "Baby what's wrong?" Edward asks Paul gently. Paul launches himself at Edward, who sits down on the couch, wrapping his arms around his mate. Edward looks at me, "Em what happened?" He demanded and I replay the conversation in my head. Looking at Ed's face was like watching a movie. Different emotions were fleeting across his face. He finally settles with sympathy as he looks at me with concern. "I'm sorry Em, I didn't know about Jake." My brother vowed.

"It's cool bro," I shrug it off. "I'm going to fix this after I snap Sam's fucking neck. Paul, can you do me a favor?"

He looks at me from his place on Edward's lap. "Sure Em what's up?"

"Call Jake and tell him to come over. Say that you and Edward have something important to tell him. Don't mention me because he might not want to come and I don't want him to let it slip in case Sam's phased." Paul's face lights up like Christmas lights. Edward and I laugh at his expression.

"That's a great idea Emmett." Paul agreed enthusiastically. "Em, why are you so accepting of the imprint?" He asked me curiously.

"There's nothing that could change it. It wasn't Jake's choice either. Besides, I always liked him, he was always up for a round of wrestling. Also, why fight destiny? We're meant to be together." Paul smiles at me.

"Thanks Em, you're the best!" He grins happily at me.

"What about me Paul, I'm not the best?" Edward asks his mate with a fake pout on his face.

"Nope! You're mine and that's all that counts." Edward looks at him and then Paul's favorite smile spreads across Edward's face.

You could see the pure love and happiness in Edward's eyes. "I'm yours and your mine Pup; Forever and always." Paul kisses him and then lays his head on Edward's shoulder.

Paul calls Jacob, tells me that he's on his way. After 2 months, I finally get to be with my mate.

Jake's POV

It's been two months since I imprinted on Emmett. It hurts so much to be away from him. All I want to do is race over to the Cullen mansion and beg Emmett to be with me. Funny, me begging a vampire, but I would do it without a second thought.

As I'm thinking about him, my phone rings. "Hello?" I answer it.

"Hey Jake what's up?" I hear the voice of my pack-brother Paul ask me.

"Nothing much," I tell him. "Just walking around."

"Well, how quick can you get here because Edward and I have something to tell you?" I can feel my excitement surging through me at the thought of seeing my imprint. "Jake, he's not here, I'm sorry." And just like that, I deflate.

"It's cool Paul. See you in 5 minutes." I phased and ran to the mansion without a second hesitation.

As I phased back and put my shorts on, his scent assaulted my nose. He smells like vanilla and oats. I don't know how or why, but he just does.

Paul opens the door, wearing a big ass smile. "Hey Jake, you made it." As soon as entered the house, I stopped dead in my tracks. There, sitting on the couch looking like my own personal Greek god, was Emmett Cullen and he was smiling at me.

I turned and glared at Paul who just shrugged innocently. "Well, I'm going to hang out with Edward." He announces. Paul then whispers in my ear; "He knows Jake and he wants to try. In fact it was his idea to invite you so you can talk." Then he's gone, to find Edward I guess.

Emmett gets up and walks towards me until were 2 feet apart. "Hey Jake," Emmett greets me, and his voice is like pure honey dripping; So sexy.

"Hey Emmett, how's it going?" I ask him in response.

"Good." The god before me shrugs. "Come sit with me Jake, I want to talk to you about something." As were walking to the living room, he takes my hand in his, entwining our fingers. I don't know when I turned into such a fucking girl, but inside I was squealing and jumping around.

He smiles at as we sit down. "Jake, I know about the imprint and I accept it. I know you will be whatever I want so right now I want a mate. There's no point in trying to deny this connection we have or try and argue with fate. If we weren't meant to be together, you wouldn't have imprinted on me. So I want you Jake, in every sense of the word. We can take things slow if that's what you want but please don't deny me you." I cock my head to the side in confusion.

"What do you mean Emmett?" I asked my imprint in disbelief.

Before I could blink, he put me on his lap, making me gasp and blush like a high school girl. Emmett smiled at me gently before taking my face in his hands. "Don't try and deny this. Please don't fight this Jake." He brushes his thumb across my cheek. "If you give me a chance, I promise I will do whatever it takes to make you happy Pup. I will spend every day of forever making you happy."

"You promise Emmett?" I whispered. I didn't want to get my hopes up for nothing.

Emmett looks me deep in my eyes, as if he's trying to see my soul. "I promise Jake." He tells me genuinely. We stare at each other for another minute and then he leans closer to me. I automatically do the same and I swear I felt the world stop as our lips met. He gently moves his lips with mine and I've died and gone to heaven.

As were kissing, I began to feel light-headed from the lack of oxygen and he pulled back. My imprint smiles at me and all I see in his eyes is happiness and joy. "Sorry, Pup," he apologizes, "I forget you need to breathe." He kisses my forehead and then I place my head on his chest.

"Thanks Emmett," I whisper.

Emmett chuckles; "No, thank _you _Jake. Thank you for giving me this chance. I'm glad you imprinted on me."

"Really?" I ask, a little taken back by the confession.

"Yeah, because now I get to spend forever with my soul mate and there's nothing better than that." He tells me,causing me to smile in response.

As I was gowing extremely comfortable in his ice-cold embrace, my stomach decides that our talk was over. Emmett laughs, a deep throaty laugh which effected me more than I would have expected. "My Pup's hungry huh?"

I nod and he stands up with me still in his arms. "Em," I mumbled.

"Hmm?" The vampire enquired.

"I can walk perfectly fine you know." I reminded him.

"I know but I like holding you, is that a crime he asks.

"No." I giggled.

"Good." We entered the kitchen and Emmett sits down on one of the chairs. He turns me around so my back is against his back. "Esme made you a plate of food so enjoy Pup."

Five minutes later, my plate is clear. "Damn, Pup, what you weren't eating at home or something." Emmett says jokingly.

I know it was meant to be a joke but I answered him honestly. "No, I wasn't eating. I didn't really have an appetite these past 2 months." I whispered. He turns me around again so were face to face.

Concern and sadness is written all over his face. He caresses my face and says "Well, you won't have to worry about that anymore Puppy. I'll keep you fed baby." He assures me. That's when I start crying.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3-Emmett's POV

He starts crying; The sound and the sight breaks my dead heart. I start rubbing my hands on his back in a circular motion. "Baby, what's wrong? Why are you crying." I ask him gently.

"It's just that, how can you promise me that when were not even supposed to be together?" He asked me through sobs and sniffles.

"I thought you were going to give me a chance baby." I remind him. I feel my heart breaking even more at the thought of not being with him anymore. I already loved him.

"I am giving you a chance Em, but I was talking about Sam." I growled at the name. Rage surges through me at thought of that asshole trying to keep us apart.

"What about him Pup?" I ask, unsure as to why he would let that asshole interfere with us any longer.

"He's going to force me to stay away from you Emmett. I can't do that. I love you and I can't live without you. What am I supposed to do with no you Em?" At this point, he's crying even harder.

"Shh, baby," I say comfortingly. I take us both back into the living room and sit on the couch. Edward and Paul are there too. Paul is sitting on Edward's lap while Edward is holding him and telling him how much he loves him. They both look up and concern quickly replaces the love and happiness that was on their faces. Jacob clutches my shirt in his hands with a vice grip and is crying in my chest.

"Baby calm down. I need you in my life too Pup. I love you so much." I tell him honestly.

Jacob leans back and looks at me. "Really?" He asks, "You really love me Emmett? You're not just saying that because I said it right?"

"Yes, I love you Jake. I will never let Sam keep us apart ok. Your mine and only mine. I'm yours and only yours Jacob and I'll be damned if I let that prick come between us." At this point, Jake has calmed down and stopped crying, he hasn't let go of my shirt but I don't mind.

He looks at me and whispers "mine".

I whispered back "yours".

I then say "mine" and he says "yours" back with a smile on his face. He kisses me and then lays his head on my chest.

After a few seconds, Edward says to Jacob, "We won't let Sam keep you and my brother apart. I'll kill the motherfucker first!" I see the rage in my brother's eyes and that's when I love him a little bit more. This is why he's my favorite brother because he's always looked out for me no matter what the situation is or how many arguments we've had. I always know I can count on him. Edward looks at me and then smiles that crooked grin that makes Paul weak in the knees. "I love you too Bro. I'll always have your back Em, no matter what."

"Thanks Ed." He nods at me.

Paul lifts his head from Edward's shoulder and looks at Jacob. "Jake, if you claim your birthright as Alpha, then Sam can't order me and Edward or you and Emmett apart." When Jacob hears the part about being forced to be away from me, he's whole body starts to shake. You can clearly see the anger and fury in his eyes.

I immediately start kissing his neck and whispering in his ear. "Baby nobody can keep us apart, not even Sam. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. Baby I need you to take a deep breath. Calm down baby." Jacob looks at me and his shaking slows down and then it completely stops.

He looks at me sheepishly and apologizes. "Don't be sorry Jacob, it's ok. We'll always be together ok." He nods at me and I kiss his forehead. I never thought I would be this happy but I am. I feel such peace holding Jake in my arms. As I'm listening to his heartbeat and I can see Edward doing the same with Paul, the rest of the family enters the living room excluding Rosalie.

My 4"11 midget of a sister takes Jacob out of my arms and wraps him in one of her bone-crushing hugs. Jake wraps his arms around her and picks her up, swinging them in a circle. Alice is shrieking like a little girl. I look at Jasper and he's watching them with an amusing smirk on his face. Carlisle is holding Esme in his arms and they're both smiling at them too. Now I know how Edward must've felt when he introduced Paul to us as his mate and we all welcomed him with open arms. The pride and joy that he was feeling watching his mate get along with his family. That's exactly how I feel now watching my pup spin Alice around as if she's as light as feather. Jake puts Alice down and she smiles at him; You could clearly see that those two are going to be thick as thieves.

"Jakie-wolf can you do something for me", Alice asks. He looks down at her.

"Sure, what do you need Tinkerbell?" He asks her with a smile.

She giggles at the nickname and then she drops the bomb. "Can we go shopping later…pretty please?" I should've seen this coming but I'm just blindsided by this as Jake was.

"Umm" is all he says as she renders him speechless.

"Pretty please Jakie? We can get you clothes that will make Emmett drool." Huh she definitely doesn't play fair; She knows that Jake would agree to anything that has to do with me. He looks at me and I know he is thinking about making me drool when suddenly the most beautiful smile graces his face.

"Alright, you got it Pixie." Alice starts smiling like an idiot and jumping up and down. If I didn't know any better, I swear I would think that she was drugs.

Edward bursts out laughing at that thought and pulls Paul closer to him…they were so close, it looks like they were glued together. Paul nuzzles his neck, making Edward smile. Sensing that he was missing my presence, I pulled Jacob back on to my lap where he immediately curls into my chest. As were watching Alice and Jasper play fight, the doorbell rings. Carlisle opens the door and Bella walks in.

Jacob's POV

As Bella stepped into the living room, I curled myself more into Emmett's chest and he tightens his hold on me. Bella ignores everybody except Edward. I don't know how she can ignore Paul who is basically glued to Edward's chest but she does. She rushes to Edward, happiness on her face; Why I don't know. "Hi Edward." She says excitedly.

"Hello Bella," Edward says politely.

"Why didn't you come last night?" Bella asks with a pout on her face. Holy shit, this girl is fucking retarded! I can't even believe that I had a crush on her. Edward broke up with her as soon as he found about Paul imprinting on him, so I don't know what's got her confused.

Edward looks at her with a perplexed expression on his face as he answers her. "Bella we've been through this. I only go to your house at night if your safety is compromised now. You know I'm with Paul, my mate." Paul smiles lovingly at his boyfriend. It's weird to see Paul like this, so carefree and loving. He's calm down considerably but that's courtesy to his mate. Only Edward can bring this side out of him. They're perfect together just like me and Emmett.

I guess Bella didn't like that response because she curled her hands in fist and I can see the anger and disgust in her when she looks-no wrong word- when she glares at Paul. "But Edward, you told me you would never leave me. The other night you told me you loved me and that I was the only one for you." Edward just looks at her with his mouth open. Everybody except Bella had the exact same expressions on their faces.

Paul leans back, looking at his mate. "Baby, what's she talking about? Please don't tell me tell me that you've been cheating on me with her. What am I not enough for you or did you realize that you didn't want me anymore?" Paul can barely get the last part out without letting a few tears fall down his face. I'm 2 seconds from getting up and beating the shit out of Edward for hurting my brother.

Seeing the tears, snapped Edward out of his daze. He puts his hands on Paul's face gently and looked him deep in his eyes. "Baby, I am completely devoted to you. You are more than enough for me baby. I don't want, need, or love anybody else but you Paul Lahote. My heart belongs to you Pup and nobody else ok. Please believe me baby; I would never betray you like that." I can't help but feel like an ass for doubting Edward and his love for Paul. He looks at me for a second and smiles at me softly. Paul starts crying in his chest; Upset with himself that he doubted his imprint.

Edward comforts him, "Shh, baby it's ok. Just please don't ever doubt how much I love you and how much you mean to me Pup." Paul nods and then glares at Bella who glares back.

My body begins to shake with the anger I feel towards her because she's trying to sabotage my brother's relationship with his mate. I growl at her. "Bella, leave them alone. Why don't you grow up and act your age? Can't you be happy for Edward? If you truly love him, then you have to let him go."

She glares at me, "What the fuck do you know Jacob? Just yesterday, you were following me around like a lost puppy! You're pathetic Jacob." Emmett growls at her in warning but she completely ignores him and continues her little rant. "You just can't seem to stop going after what you can't have. How many times must you get your heart stomped on before you learn you stupid fucking dog!?"

As I'm getting ready to retaliate, I stop short because she's right. I can't have Emmett. He's not mine. He'll never be mine. He belongs to Blondie and vice versa. At these thought, my wolf is howling in sadness and my heart feels like it's being ripped out of my chest. Sensing my distress and sadness, Emmett shakes me gently. "Baby what's wrong? Talk to me Pup."

"I'm not yours Emmett" I say. He looks shocked, confused, and then sad. "What are you talking about baby, yes you are Jakie."

I feel the tears falling down my face before I could stop them. "Bella's right, I can't have you. You're not mine…you belong to Blondie."

A deep and dangerous growl slips out of Emmett. He's growling at Bella. He kisses my forehead and then gently puts me on the couch and then he turns to Bella. As he's stalking Bella as if she's he's next meal, I just sit back frozen, watching this play out before my eyes.

Emmett's POV

I feel like my heart was being ripped out of my chest when Jacob told me I'm not his. No, he promised me he wouldn't fight or deny this. Then he says that Bella's right and that's when my control slips. I kiss Jacob on his forehead and then gently place him on the couch and get up. I've slipped into a defensive crouch, growling and snarling at Bella.

She looks downright scared and backs up against the wall. "How fucking dare you make MY MATE question what he is to me? Are you so fucking heartless Bella that you hurt the person you call your best friend because you're angry? I tolerated your existence because Edward was dating you and I would never do anything to ruin my brother's happiness. But now that you guys aren't together, fuck it." I grabbed her by her neck and picked her, she is still against the wall. "I won't kill you now because you're still important in my mate's eyes. If you ever insult my brother, his mate, or my mate ever again, I won't hesitate to kill you Bella!" I dropped her to the ground and was getting ready to walk back to Jacob when the pack's scent assaulted my nose. "Why the fuck are they here' I asked no one.

Bella smiles at me smugly and says, "I texted Sam before I rang the doorbell. I guess Sam's here to collect what's rightfully his…Jacob. Before I could snap the bitch's neck, I hear Sam scream my name.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4-Emmett's POV

"EMMETT CULLEN, GET YOUR BLOOD SUCKING ASS OUT HERE NOW!" Sam screamed at me.

I looked at Jake, "Baby please stay here." I asked him before walking out of the house.I felt Jacob take my hand. "Baby, you don't need to be here," I assured him.

"Yes I do, you're my mate and I'm yours. I'm always going to be by your side." He insisted and I smiled at him.

Then I turned to Sam. "Get your filthy hands off of him Cullen before I break them," Sam once again screamed at me.

I swear he has some fucking issues; He knows damn well he doesn't have to keep screaming at. Always knew he was a stupid mutt. Jake didn't like that he kept screaming at me so he intervened. "What's your problem Sam? You know that Emmett is my imprint."

"I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK! YOU'RE MY MATE JACOB NOT THAT FUCKING LEECH'S," Sam screamed in response. Of course he screamed, seems like he doesn't know how to just have a normal conversation in normal octaves.

Ignoring that, I look at Jacob, "Baby what's he talking about?" I ask my mate.

Before he could answer, Sam screams at my mate, "JACOB EPHRIAM BLACK YOU'VE GOT EXACTLY THREE SECONDS TO GET OVER HERE BEFORE I DRAG YOUR ASS!"

I instantly push Jacob behind me, crouching and snarling at Sam. "I wish you would put your fucking paws on my mate Sam; Matter of fact, please do so I have another reason to beat the living shit out of you!" I hear the rest of my family come outside. Rosalie has wrapped her arms around Jacob's waist. Then Sam does the unthinkable!

The stupid mutt phases and lunges at me. I meet him halfway, wrapping my arms around his middle and body slam him. Before he can get the upper hand, I wrap my hand around his throat and start squeezing. He starts thrashing around and then he suddenly stops. I dropped him to the ground and turn my back to him. I hear Jacob screaming at me to watch out when Sam slams in to me and latches his jaws around my neck. Hard as I tried, I couldn't for the life of me, get him off my back. As he's pulling his head back to rip mine off, I look at Jacob, wanting him to be the last person I see before I die. I see the tears falling from his eyes and I feel like a complete failure. I should've been able to kill this fucking mutt but I just can't. Then I see a flash of russet fly past me and I feel Sam's jaw unlatch from my neck at the same time. I get up and spin around in time to see my pup protecting me. He has Sam by his neck, shaking him side to side as if he's rag doll. Assuming he's trying to get him to submit to him, Jacob keeps on doing it and then he suddenly stops. He barks at Sam, who glares at him and then he's gone.

A bit confused about what just happened, I look at Edward. Hearing my thoughts he answers. "Jacob made Sam submit to him and told him to go back to the Reservation and to run around the perimeter of the beach 50 times. Jake's the new Alpha of the pack now."

Feeling extremely proud of my mate, I rush over to him and caress his fur. He barks at me happily and wags his tail. "I'm so proud of you Pup." I tell him. "Jazz, can you go get Jake some pants?" Jasper nodded at me, he was gone and back before 5 seconds had passed. Jake phased and pulled the cargo shorts on. I pulled him by the belt loops and crushed my lips to his. Of course, because of his new found title as Alpha, he thought he would be the one controlling the kiss but I definitely wasn't having any of that. Remembering his need to breathe, I pulled back. His lips were swollen, eyes dark with lust, and his cheeks were a tad pink. Shit he's fucking beautiful.

Though I wanted to rip his shorts off and fuck him into next week, there were some things we needed to talk about. I looked at him and said, "Baby, let's go inside so we can talk. You guys can come in too, you're family now", I say to the pack, remembering that they were still here. I liked the pack, they were always nice to the family even after Paul imprinted on Edward so they were alright in my books.

As soon as everyone was settled in the living room, I turned to Jacob. "Baby, why the fuck does Sam think you're his mate, I bluntly ask, wanting to get straight to the point.

Jacob's POV

I looked away from Emmett's penetrating stare and looked around until I found Paul, who as usual is sitting on Edward's lap. We stare at each other until he nods his head; Telling me that Emmett needed to know the truth.

I look back at Emmett, who was still staring at me and I let out a huge breath. "When I first phased, Sam told me that the Council intended for Sam and I to be mates." Hearing that part, Emmett growled, his eyes flashing with anger. Ignoring him, I continued. "Totally disregarding the fact that he had already imprinted on Emily, he's been trying to claim me ever since. Since imprinting is so rare, the Council didn't count on it happening to me. Then when it did, it shocked them but it angered Sam more than anything else. That's why I couldn't tell you about it Em. I'm sorry Emmett, I should've told you sooner." All I got in response was silence. His eyes have become dark with anger. I knew he wouldn't want me after I told him this that's why I didn't want to tell him in the first place. I stood up with tears streaming down my face and look at him for the last time. "Bye Emmett," I whispered. Before I could take another step, he pulled me back on to his lap, making me face him.

He kissed my tears away. "Why are you saying bye Pup? I will ALWAYS want you baby, don't ever doubt that. I didn't say anything because I was trying to control my anger; Anger I felt towards Sam, not you puppy. I do wish you had told me sooner but it's ok. How about we forget about this for the time being and spend time together and our family ok baby?" I smile at Em and nod, laying my head on his chest. He kisses my forehead. I look around the room and realize everyone is smiling at us, including Blondie. She smiles and nods at me and I returned the gesture.

Deciding she's tired of this lovey-dovey silence, Leah breaks it. "Before we forget about Sam, there's something I need to say. Sam never imprinted on Emily, it was a false imprint. I'm not saying this because I'm the bitter ex that Sam couldn't get away from. I'm saying this because it's true. I read one of my relative's journals and was shocked that this existed. But then again, here I am, the only female shifter so I shouldn't have been too shocked. Anyways, Nikoleta Clearwater had fallen in love with his girlfriend Alexandra when he falsely imprinted on her best friend, Persephone. He said that when he looked in her eyes, he knew that she was the one for him. In reality, Alexandra was his true mate. When he was around, Persephone was the perfect girlfriend but when he wasn't, she showed her true colors. She was a real bitch to everybody especially to Alexandra. It got to the point that Alexandra stopped coming around them. Nikoleta thought Persephone was the one but when he stopped seeing Alexandra, he felt so much pain. The type of pain a wolf feels when he's separated from his imprint. Long story short, Persephone realized that Nikoleta was never truly in love with her because he never stopped loving Alexandra so she got rid of the competition. She killed Alexandra so that Nikoleta had no choice but to love her but her plan back fired. Because he couldn't live with the pain of losing Alexandra anymore, he committed suicide a week later. After I was able to be around Sam after everything had happened, I became aware of Emily doing the same things that Persephone did. I know that I'm not his true mate and I also know that Emily loathes Jacob and she's planning something. I told you all this because I love Jacob, he's my little brother just like Seth and I will do any and everything to protect him." I looked at Leah in horror and disbelief.

I feel myself shaking but I don't feel the heat in my core as usual so I looked down. I realized that Emmett was shaking with rage. I look into his eyes and all I see is rage and fury. He pulled his lips up over his teeth and he's snarling and growling. He looks like the vampire I was born to destroy.


	4. Chapter 4

Who Would've Thought?

Chapter 5-Jake's POV

I was calling his name but he wasn't responding. Rosalie pulled me off of him and in to her arms. I begin to panic when I see Edward and Jasper restraining Emmett. He's snarling and growling and is struggling against their hold. He finally succeeds in throwing them off of him and blurs towards the front door but before he can get to it, Paul, Jasper, and Edward launched themselves at him, restraining him once again. I start thrashing against Rosalie when Leah speaks up. "Unless you want to get ripped apart, I suggest you let go of Jake now Blondie", she tells Rosalie. Rosalie immediately lets me go and I rush to Emmett. I grab his face in between my hands and look into his eyes. "Baby, please calm down. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. You're scaring Esme and your scaring me baby. Please Emmy, I'm ok and I know you won't let anything happen to me. I love you baby." I say the last part while I'm chocking on my sobs. As he's looking into my eyes, he stops shaking, growling, and snarling. The rage and fury has slowly disappeared from his eyes. They finally let him go when they realize that he has calmed but they stay close by. All I could see in his eyes was love and protectiveness. Emmett crushes me to his chest and is kissing me all over my face. "I'm so sorry baby. I didn't mean to scare you. Just the thought of anyone hurting you makes me a little bit crazy. I snapped and I'm so sorry. I could've hurt you baby and that would've killed me. I promise to never lose control with you near me like that ever again baby." "It's ok Em, I know you would never hurt me. I thought that you were going to the Reservation to kill Emily. That's why I was scared Emmy." He hums in response and pulls me on to his lap before I could blink. One of these days he's going to give me whiplash with his vampire speed. He's kissing my neck and he keeps my waist as if he's afraid I'm going to disappear. "Em, he's not going anywhere. He's safe here with you and all of us. Jacob is fine Em, calm down", Edward tells him soothingly. "I know Ed…I just have this bad feeling…like my time with him is going to be cut short." Paul pulls out of Edward's arms and walks up to both, me and Emmett.

"I will protect my Alpha, my brother with my life Emmett", he tells Emmett confidently.

"I will keep my little brother safe at all times Em", Edward tells his favorite brother reassuringly.

"Anybody who threatens Jake or tries to bring him any harm, I will gladly kill Emmett", says Jasper "The Major."

"I may be small and look harmless, but anybody who tries to hurt Jakie-wolf, I won't have any problems killing them", Alice says venomously.

"I'll kill anybody who tries to hurt Jake, he's not only my Alpha, he's also my brother", Seth says.

"I'll be damned before I let that bitch hurt my best friend", Embry says.

"I'll kill Emily if she tries anything on my best friend", Quil says.

"I won't hesitate to snap that bitch's neck for my Alpha", Jared growls out.

"I'll keep my son safe till I die", Esme says.

"I may not like violence but I will fight to the death for my children", the Doc says.

Blondie steps forward and looks at me and Emmett. "Em, I'm sorry that for the last few years of our marriage, you've been miserable. That wasn't my intention. We may not be married anymore but I will always love you. If Jake makes you happy, then I will be happy for you. I won't stand in your way of happiness. Jacob, I apologize for all the times that I've been rude and disrespectful to not only you but also to your pack. I can see how much you love Em. I know you may think that I'm just saying this but I do mean every word I've said. I hope we can be friends Jake. Trust me when I say that anybody who tries to hurt you, I will kill them with no hesitation or conscience." I got off of Emmett's lap and pulled Rosalie into my arms. "Thanks Blondie, that means a lot to me, your acceptance and friendship. Thank you all for being here for me; I'm glad that I have you all in my life." "Anytime, Jake, you're family now. Never doubt your place in this family Son", Carlisle says to me.

I feel arms wrap around my waist and I lean back into my imprint's chest. _He feels so good behind me. _I hear Edward snicker at that thought and I see Jasper wagging his eyebrows at me suggestively. I blush and turn around in Em's arms and bury my face in his chest. I realize that this is my favorite place to be; it makes me feel protected, safe, and loved no matter what's thrown our way. "Baby, how about I take you out on our first date tonight? We can do whatever you want Jakie", he asks me gently. I pull back so I could look up at him and I know I look like a little kid in a candy store. "You're the best boyfriend in the world Emmett! I would love to go out with you tonight. Can we go to Olive Garden and to a movie?" I'm such a girl, it's fucking embarrassing but only Emmett brings this side out of me. "Of course we can do that. Tonight is all about you baby. You're wrong though, you're the BEST boyfriend in the world baby. Why don't you go upstairs and get ready while I call in a reservation ok Jake?" Before I could answer, I was attacked by the Pixie and Blondie. "Don't worry Em, we'll help him get ready", Alice says. "Thanks Ally, Rosie", Emmett tells them. They dragged me upstairs and into one of the guest rooms. I can smell Emmett's scent, so I know some if not all, of his stuff is in here.

I jumped in the shower while Tinkerbell and Rosalie picked out my outfit. I thought about thinking about Emmett and jerking off but decided not to because Alice and Rosalie were in the next room and that would've been AWKWARD. Thirty minutes later, I was back in the room and getting dressed. After I got dressed, I let Rosalie fix my hair. I looked in the mirror and was shocked by what I saw. It was me but a sexier version of me. I had on a tight burgundy button down shirt which showed off my biceps perfectly, tight black skinny jeans that hung low on my hips, and a new pair of black converses. Rosalie spiked up my hair to perfection. I turned to Alice and Rosalie, who were smiling like a bunch of idiots, and I became speechless for a moment. When I saw the smiles falling from their faces, I finally found my voice again. "Thanks guys, not just for the outfit and the shoes. Thank you for everything, especially you Blondie. You were the only person whose reaction I was afraid of and I still can't believe you're ok with Emmett and me being together." "I meant everything I said before Jake. You make him happy. He was never this happy and carefree when we were together. You're a breath of fresh air for him Jacob", Rosalie says. We smile at each other and then Alice kicks me out of the room. I don't see Emmett anywhere and I being to feel shy and insecure. I sit on the couch next to Edward and Paul. Jasper is in the arm chair, channel surfing until he lands on the movie _Inglorious Bastards _starring Brad Pitt. I forgot that Jasper is really into history. Jasper turns to look at me, "Jake, you shouldn't be feeling such emotions. Emmett thinks you're beautiful no matter what you wear. You could wear a potato sack and he would still believe you're the most beautiful man on this planet. He's pulling the car into the driveway right now. Jacob, don't worry about a thing, I can guarantee you tonight is going to be truly special." "Thanks Jazz", I say. Immediately, I begin to feel so much better after that pep talk Jazz just gave me. Now I can barely contain my excitement. I probably look like Tinkerbell when she's having one of her excitement rushes. I swear sometimes I think she is a excitement junkie. As I'm waiting for Emmett, I'm thinking about how special tonight's going to be.


	5. Chapter 5

Who Would've Thought?

Chapter 6-Emmett's POV

As I'm getting ready for my date with Jake, I have so many thoughts going through my mind, I swear I don't know what's up or down. I'm filled with excitement, shame, sadness, and most of all, rage. I can't believe I was so close to killing my favorite brother, Jasper, and Paul. Then to make it even better, I was scaring not only my mother, I was scaring my mate. I don't know what the fuck was going through my mind at that time and that's not me. That's why I'm taking Jake out tonight; I want to make it up to him. I want to show him that I'm not just that guy who can become blinded by rage; I'm that guy who will shower him with kisses, hugs, gifts, and love. He's my whole world and its time that I show him that. What's a better way than by taking him out on a romantic date? I can hear Jasper reassuring Jacob about tonight. Aww my baby's nervous about tonight and how he looks. He shouldn't be because to me, he's the sexiest man on this Earth and nothing would change that. I walk through the front door and sneak up on Jacob from behind the couch. I lean down and whisper in his ear, "You look so fucking sexy baby. I'm going to have to let everyone that your mine and I don't like sharing." He jumps and then turns around to look at me. As he gets a good look at me, his eyes widen and it looks like he forgot how to breathe. "Baby, take a breath. You look like you're going to past out", I say while I'm chuckling. He takes a deep breath and tries to glare at me but ends up failing because the most beautiful smile graces his face. Shit he's so beautiful. He says goodbye to everyone and I entwine our hands together as I lead him to my second baby, my red Hummer.

As I'm driving to the restaurant, we sit in comfortable silence. He has a small smile on his face and I'm guessing he's thinking about how tonight is going to go. He plugs up his iPod and Trey Songz fills up the Hummer. He starts singing along to the song and I'm amazed that he can hit all the right notes. I didn't know that he knew how to sing but I'm glad that we have forever to learn about each other. His voice is so fucking beautiful; rich and thick. The rest of the ride consists of Jake singing and rapping to whatever song is playing. I pull up to the restaurant and we get out the car. Now he looks a little bit nervous so I wrap my arm around his waist and whisper in his ear, "Baby, don't worry. I don't care what anybody has to say. All I know is that I love you and you love me. That's all that counts tonight and every tonight we get to spend together." He smiles at me and kisses me on the corner of my mouth. I smile back at him and then I tell the person at the entrance that we're here for the Cullen reservation. She smiles at me and then glares at Jacob; guess she was hoping I was straight and single. O well. We get a table in the back but I ask if we could get a booth instead. A booth makes it easier to block the fact that I'm not eating or drinking anything. I sit next to the window and Jacob is on the outside. Apparently, tonight they have the never ending pasta special thing going on. Of course, my baby orders Chicken Parmesan and other pasta stuff. I wasn't really paying attention because I didn't care as long as he was happy. When his food arrives, he begins to eat. I can tell he's holding back because he's in public but I don't say anything. He makes it look like he's feeding me and himself; my pup is too cute. As he's eating, were talking about every and anything. He's making me laugh more times than I could count. He tells me about his family; beginning with his mother and ending with his father. When he mentions his father, his eyes darken with rage and sadness but I don't push the matter. I change the subject and start talking about why I was changed. As I'm telling him the story, I can see that he has balled his hands into fists. He seems to have forgotten that he had a fork in his hand and is in the midst of bending it, when I take it out of his hands and entwine our hands together. Realizing that talking about my almost death experience was hurting him, I change the subject again. He orders desert and when he finishes, we leave the restaurant. I drive us to the movie theater and he says he wants to see Side Effects staring Channing Tatum, Rooney Mara, and Jude Law. He insists on paying for his popcorn and soda but I won't let him. We enter the theater and sit in the back. We hold hands while he eats with the other one. I am so busy looking at him, I have absolutely no idea what the movie is about. He turns to look at me and that beautiful smile graces his face yet again. At that, myself control snaps and I have him in my lap before he could blink. "Em", was all he could say before I crash our lips together. He immediately responds and entwines his fingers in my hair and tugs at my locks. I groan into the kiss and he grinds on top of me. The popcorn is all over the floor but we don't care about anything but each other. I pull my lips off of his and immediately start kissing and nipping on his neck. He's gasping and moaning and whispering my name. Shit, now I'm harder than I've been. "Baby, why don't we leave before I fuck you right here in this theater", I say while kissing his neck. He nods and slides off my lap. He tugs me out the theater and to my car. As soon as were in the car, he attacks me. "Baby, you got to stop or I'm not going to be able to control myself. I want to show you this place I found, ok." He reluctantly pulls back and sits back in his seat. He grabs my hand in his and is smiling shyly. I drive for about 5 minutes and then park along the side of the road. We're walking hand in hand through the woods.

We stop walking when I find the spot that I wanted to show him. There is a waterfall and the moon reflects off it perfectly. There is a blanket and a picnic basket that Esme dropped off while we were at dinner and the movies. "What do you think baby? As I was planning our date, I remembered this place and immediately thought of you Pup." He looks at me with tears in his eyes and then hugs me really hard. "It's perfect. I love it Emmy." I sit down on the blanket and he sits in between my legs, his back against my chest. I wrap my arms around his waist and he lays his head on my shoulder. He's looking at the moon and the waterfall but I'm looking at him. "It's beautiful Em", he says as he turns his head to look at me. "It is beautiful but it has nothing on you Pup. You're beautiful baby, so beautiful." He turns around in my arms and rubs our noses together in a wolf gesture and then he crashes our lips together. The kiss started out as sweet and loving and then it suddenly become passionate and dominating. I flip us over so he's lying underneath me. I take his shirt off and start kissing down his chest. I'm sucking and gently biting his nipples and he's moaning and twisting his body in pleasure. He rips my shirt off and he's running his hands all over my chest. I take his shoes and pants off. I rip his boxers off and then I see the most beautiful sight ever. His 9 ½ inch dick is glistening with pre cum. I look up at him through my eyelashes and smirk at him seductively and then I take him into my mouth. He growls and I start bobbing up and down. He's thrusting into my mouth and I moan around him. The faster I go, the more growls slip from his mouth. He's fucking my mouth and moaning my name. "SHIT EM, IM GOING TO CUM!" He tries to pull out of my mouth but I won't let him and then he stops moving for a seconds and then he's growling and howling. He cums in my mouth and I swallow everything his has to offer. He slips out of my mouth and I slide back up his body and kiss him. He tastes himself in my mouth and flips us over so he's now straddling me. He starts kissing down my chest and takes my shoes and pants off. He puts my 10 ½ inch dick in his mouth and I filled with an immense amount of pleasure. Shit, if his ass is as tight and warm as his mouth is, I'm not going to last as long as I want to. As I'm beginning to feel myself falling over the edge, I gently pull him off of me and I crash our lips together. I moan as I taste myself in his mouth. I put three of my fingers on his bottom lip and tell him, "Suck them baby." He starts sucking them like he was sucking my dick and I'm moaning and growling at the feeling. I pull my fingers from his mouth and bring them to his ass. Before I push my fingers inside of him, I stop and look deep in his eyes. "Baby, we don't have to do this today. If you're not ready, then I'll wait until you are." "I'm ready Emmett. I want to do it today because I love you. I want you to be my first Emmy." At the thought of being his first, my heart swells with emotion I didn't know I possessed. I gently push one of my fingers inside of him. He moans and moves around so I put another one in. I scissor them and then I find that spot. He throws his head back and starts fucking himself on my fingers. I finally put my last finger in and he's still moaning my name. "Emmy, FUCK me now!" Not needing to be told twice, I align my dick with his hole. I gently push myself inside of him and I have to stop myself from slamming up into him because the way he his wrapping my dick in his warmth is mind blowing. I keep giving him inch and inch of me until I am all the way in. Since he's on top of me, I tell him to set the pace because it's his first time. He slowly lifts himself and slams himself down. "Baby, you're so tight and warm. You feel so fucking good', I tell him as he's riding me. He entwines our hands together and puts them on each side of my head. The faster he rides me, the loader he's moaning and I'm growling. "Fuck Emmett your so fucking deep. Never knew it would feel this good. Shit!" He starts riding me harder and faster, hitting his prostate with each thrust. He leans down so we can kiss and at this angle, I'm deeper in him. I start thrusting up into him harder and faster. We're swallowing each other's moans. As I'm reaching my end, I thrust into him erratically and with no rhythm. He screams out my name and then he's cumming all over our chest. As he's cumming, his ass tightens around my dick and that's when I lose it. "JACOB", I roar as I'm cumming. He lies on top of me and is panting and sweating bullets. As I'm coming down from my high, I pull myself out of him gently and start kissing him all over his face and neck. "Baby, you ok", I ask him as I wrap my arm around his back. "Yeah, I'm fine Em." I can feel him smiling against my chest. He lifts his head and looks at me. He kisses me and says against my lips, "I love you Emmett Cullen." I tighten my hold on him and say, "I love you Jacob Ephriam Black." He smiles at me and then lays his head back on my chest. We clean each other off in the water fall and drive back home.

Our hands are entwined and he has his head on my shoulder. I take him upstairs to our room and he puts on some pants and lays on top of me. He has one of his hands over my heart and the other is entwined with mine. My other arm is wrapped around his back. "Thank you for tonight Em. It was the best night of my life baby. I'm glad you were my first." I kiss his head. "You're welcome baby. I'm glad tonight was as amazing for you as it was for me. Go to sleep Pup, I'll be right here when you wake up baby. I love you so much baby." He nuzzles my neck and kisses my chest. "I love you more Emmy." Then his breathing becomes slower and more even and I know he's sleeping. Tonight was better than amazing. There are no words to describe what I'm feeling right now. All I know is that I couldn't be luckier to have Jacob as my mate. I thank whatever god or deity that brought us together.


	6. Chapter 6

Who Would've Thought?

Chapter 7-Jacob's POV

I woke up wrapped in the ice-cold, protective and gentle embrace of my imprint. Emmett is perfect in every way. Last night was without a doubt, the_ best_ night of my life. I know how much of a girl I am turning into, but I'm so glad I gave my virginity to Emmett. To someone who loves me for me and will always love me. He appreciates me for who I am not who he wants me to be. Nothing and nobody could make me feel the way that Emmett does or love me the way that he does. Thinking that last part makes my heart flutter with such intense emotions and I rub my nose against his stone cold chest in a very wolfy gesture. I feel him tighten his grip on my waist as he kisses my forehead.

"Good morning Pup", Emmett says as he gently kisses me. I immediately deepen the kiss and entwine my fingers in his hair. Emmett ends up dominating the kiss and has me moaning like a bitch in heat. He pulls back when he notices my lack of oxygen. I rest my chin on his chest and smile at him.

"Good morning Em." He smiles back at me as he's running his fingers through my hair, making me purr.

"How are you feeling this morning babe? You're not hurting anywhere Jake", Emmett asks me with concern in his voice.

"I feel great this morning Em. Even if I was feeling sore anywhere, I wouldn't complain because I have the amazing sex to thank for that", I tell him. He grins at me mischievously as he rolls us over so that he's on top me. He entwines our hands together and put them on each side of my head.

"Amazing isn't even the word that I would use to describe last night. It was mind-blowing babe and special. There are no words that I can think of to describe the way that I felt last night. All I can say is…I love you baby", he says as he's kissing me. Before I could deepen the kiss, my stomach growls. It has the worst timing! He chuckles as he sits up and puts me on his lap.

"Let's get you fed baby before your stomach attacks me," Emmett says in between his chuckles. I put on a wife beater and we walk downstairs in to the kitchen. Before I could take a sit at the island, Emmett sits me on his lap. I think that's his favorite place for me. I lean back into his chest and he kisses me on my neck. Esme appeared out of nowhere and puts a plate of food in front of me.

"Good morning Jake. How are you feeling sweetie', Esme asks me with such a sweet smile on her face, it makes my heart melt.

"Hi mom. I feel great this morning. Thank you for breakfast but you didn't have to this for me." When I called her mom, the most beautiful smile appeared on her face and if I didn't know better, I swear that she would be crying a river right now.

"I'm glad to hear that. Your welcome sweetie and I know I didn't have to do it but I love cooking. I love you Jake so cooking for you is no problem", she tells me as she smiles at me. Before I could say anything, I see movement from the corner of my eye. Paul and Edward sit at the island next to us. Edward sits on the chair next to me and plops Paul into his lap. Vampires must love having their mates sit on their laps all the time. Edward looks at me and chuckles at my thought.

"We do Jake, it calms the beast in us to have our mates as close to us as possible", Edward tells me as he nuzzles Paul's neck. As soon as Esme sets a plate of food in front of Paul, he scarfs the food down as if he's in a eating contest. I have no idea why I'm making fun of him when I'm eating just as fast as he is. I'm such a hypocrite sometimes. I hear Edward laughing at my thoughts. I mock glare at him. As soon as we both finish eating I become aware of the noise in the living room. Before I could voice my question, Edward answers it for me.

"The pack stayed the night. They're talking to Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice. They have become extremely close to us and even consider us as family. They said they stayed because their Alpha was here but I think it has to do with the free meals they get", he says the last part while chuckling. I laugh right along with him because that sounds just like my pack. We all go into the living room and we're greeted by everyone. Alice lunges at me and Rosalie lunges at Paul. We both start swinging the girls around as if they were rag dolls. After a minute of that, we put them back on their feet.

"Jakie-wolf and Paulie, go get dressed. We have a very busy day ahead of us. We're going SHOPPING", Tinkerbell tells the both of us as she's jumping up and down like a little kid. I swear the pixie is on some type of drugs because there is no way in hell that someone that small can have that much energy. I hear Edward laughing at my thoughts.

"What's so funny babe", Paul asks his mate as he's smiling at him. When Edward tells him what I was thinking, everybody bursts out laughing.

"It's a secret Jakie", Alice tells me with humor in her eyes. Before I can be dragged upstairs like last night, I go in Emmett's room to get dressed. I take a quick shower and got dressed. I put on a white t-shirt and dark grey sweat pants that ride low on my hips and a pair of white and grey Nikes. I go back downstairs and realize that Paul is dressed the same as me except he's wearing black sweat pants with red and black Nikes. Emmett and Edward kissed us both goodbye but Emmett held on to me a little longer. When I look at his face to see what was wrong with him, he just shakes his head and smiles at me though it doesn't reach his eyes. Rosalie pulls on my arm and out the front door. Alice gets in the front seat of Emmett's Hummer and Rosalie gets in to the passenger seat. Paul and I seat in the back as Rosalie cranks up her iPod. The song Fine China by Chris Brown fills the car. Rosalie and Alice sings along to the song word for word with voices that would make angels fall to their knees. We get to the mall and Paul and I are dragged around from store to store. By the time its lunch, were drowning in shopping bags. Never again am I going shopping with these two. They're devils in disguise! While Paul and I are eating lunch at the food court, Alice suddenly goes still and silent. She truly looks like a statue. I realize that she's having a vision. Rosalie turns to her and she begins to shake her.

"Alice! What did you see", Blondie asks while she's still shaking her, with fear of the unknown written all over her face.

"Rose stop shaking her; your scaring the people at the table next to us", Paul tells her as he gently pries her hands off of Alice's shoulders. Alice suddenly jumps up from her seat and grabs as many bags her little frame can hold and tells us we need to leave now. We all gather the bags and run to the car. As soon as were in the car, Alice pulls out so fast, I'm surprised that the tires aren't on fire. I've never been afraid of the way that the Cullens drive, but as the Hummer reaches 195, I swear I can see my life flash before my eyes.

"Tinkerbell, can you slow down please! If we crash, I don't think that me and Paul would survive and I'm sure if we didn't, Emmett and Edward would kill you", I say and then I breathe a sigh of relief when the car slows down enough that I don't fear for my life or my pack brother's life anymore.

"Now can you please tell us what you saw Alice. You're scaring me Pixie and that's something I never thought I would say to you", I tell her. Alice completely ignores me and keeps on driving. She pulls into the Cullen driveway with such expertise; I would swear that she was a NASCAR driver. She flies out the car and through the front door before I could blink. Rosalie is right behind her and Paul and I follow them. When we enter the house, Edward and Emmett rush to us and pull us in to their arms. Emmett holds me and kisses me all over my face. They both pull us to the couch and put each of us on their laps. Paul and I look at each other, confusion and a little bit of fear in our eyes. I hear snarling and growling from Edward and I turn to look at him. His eyes are black with anger and rage.

"Baby what's wrong? Why are you so mad Ed", Paul asks his mate as he begins to rub soothing circles on his arms. Edward snaps his eyes to his mate and takes an unnecessary breath to calm himself down. The next words out of his mouth shake me to my core.

Emmett's POV

When Alice and Rosalie come flying through the front door, Edward and I jump to our feet fear for our mates are the only things on our minds. Before we could voice our concern, our mates come in to the living room with fear and confusion on their faces. Both Edward and I couldn't contain our joy at seeing our mates as we lunge at them and pull them in to our arms. I kiss Jake all over his face and I can see Edward breathing in the scent of Paul. We pull them to the couch and put them on our laps. I keep kissing Jake on his neck in a way to calm the beast in me. Everyone is in the living room including the pack so it's a bit crowded in here. Out of nowhere, Edward begins to growl and snarl and his eyes have turned pitch black with anger and rage as he's staring at Alice. I realize that whatever Alice is thinking is pissing him off. Paul asks him what's wrong and Edward takes a deep breath and then he turns my world upside down.

"Alice had a vision that the Volturi would be coming here in a month. _Bella and Emily , _he hisses out have joined the guard.", Edward says the last sentence with such hostility, he's beginning to shake with the anger he's trying to contain. He looks at his mate with love, anger, and fear it makes me gasp because I figured out what has him so angry. I pull Jacob closer to me because I know the next words are going to make me lose my self-control. Jacob looks at me but I couldn't look him in the eye.

"Baby, the Volturi is coming for us; for me and for Jacob", Edward tells Paul while chocking on his words a little bit. Paul stares at him while he begins to hyperventilate.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE COMING FOR YOU EDWARD?!" Paul screams while he begins to cry. "NO! They can't take you. I'll fucking kill them Edward!" While Paul is saying this, he begins to shake so hard his body is becoming a blur. Edward starts rubbing soothing circles on his back and kisses him all over his face and neck to keep him from phasing.

"Baby you have to calm down. There is nothing we can do because I will not lose you Paul. I will go with them willingly to keep you safe baby", Edward says while sadness and pain is written all over his face and is evident in his eyes. I growl at Edward when he says there's nothing that we can do.

"What the fuck you mean there is nothing we can do?! Have you lost your fucking mind Edward? I'm not letting you or Jacob go with them without a fight. I will NOT lose my brother and my mate at the same time; I will not lose you ever", I say while I'm holding on to my last bit of self-control. Edward snarls at me and glares at me with such anger it shocks me.

"Do you really fucking think I want to leave Paul or that I want to see you being ripped apart from your mate Em?! You know as much as I do, if we fight, we all fucking die! Emmett I will not put our family through all of that so that they can die in the end. Do you want to damn our family to the death? If going to Italy is the only way that I can be sure that my mate is safe and alive, I will do it in a heartbeat Bro and so will you. Think about it Em, there is absolutely nothing we can do. Jacob and I will have to go to Italy. I'm sorry Emmett", he tells me with sadness in his eyes and with tears that will never fall from his eyes. I look at my mate who has been silently crying with heart wrenching pain in my eyes.

"I'm sorry baby, so sorry. I can't stay with you because they will kill you Emmett. I", Jacob can't even finish his sentence because he begins to cry so hard he can't catch his breath. I crush him to my chest and just stare at my favorite brother. I couldn't believe that in a month not only would I lose my heart and soul, I would lose him. I would lose Edward, the only one that I could truly be myself to. The one who has helped me ever since I became a vampire. He's like the brother I never had but would've done anything to have. In a month, my whole family would be torn apart. In a month, would be the last time I will tell my pup that I loved him. In a month…there will be nothing for me to live for anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

Who Would've Thought?

Chapter 8-Edward's POV

The anguish on my brother's face broke my dead heart. To see and hear the pain so clearly is tearing me apart. I hate that in a month, not only would I, but Emmett will also lose his mate. He just found him and he's going to lose him. I can't believe that Bella is that heartless. Her heartlessness makes Rosalie look like an angel. I can't believe that she's going to the Volturi. She's coming with Aro and his fucking soldiers just so that she can bring me and Jacob back to Italy. As I was deep in my own thoughts, Paul whimpers on top of me and wraps his arms around me so tight that if I wasn't a vampire, he would have broken some of my ribs.

"Baby shhh, its ok. I'm right here Paul", I tell him as I begin to kiss him on his neck to calm him down. Instead of calming down, he starts to cry and hyperventilate uncontrollably. I take him upstairs to our room because it was obvious that he was going to lose it real soon. I lie down on our bed and pull him on top of me. I'm running my fingers through his hair and rubbing his back with my other hand. His hands are clutching my shirt in a death grip as he's crying.

"Baby please calm down. You're scaring me Paul…before I could finish my sentence, he's screaming at me.

"I'M SCARING YOU!? THINK I GIVE A FUCK ABOUT THAT? YOU'RE LEAVING ME EDWARD! THAT'S ALL I GIVE A FLYING FUCK ABOUT! IN A MONTH…you're leaving me. I can't live without you Edward, please don't leave me. You promised that we would always be together but you're going to break that promise", he screams at me while he's crying. Looking at him crying and in pain it makes me feel as if my heart is being ripped out of my chest. There is nothing that I can say that will make him feel better because he's right; I will be breaking my promise to him. I just wrap my arms around him and rock us from side to side. All I can think right now is how much I love him.

"I'm so sorry baby", I tell him as he falls asleep in my arms.

Jacob's POV

As I hear Paul screaming at Edward, I whimper and burrow my head in Emmett's chest. He tightens his hold on me and kisses me on my neck over and over to calm me down. I hear Jasper moan out painfully as Paul's emotions are affecting. Alice wraps her arms around her mate and rocks them side to side. I can't stay down here with everybody; I just want to spend as much time with my mate as I can.

"Emmy, can we go upstairs please", I ask him. He presses a kiss to my collarbone as he answers me.

"Sure we can Pup" he tells me as he rushes us upstairs to his room. He lies down and pulls me on top of him. He wraps one hand around my lower back and entwines our hands together with his other hand. I lay my head right over the place where his heart would be beating. I fall asleep and dream about watching my mate getting his head ripped off. The next day's up to that last month is going to be hell for all of us. I'm not prepared to leave my soul mate behind. I'm not prepared to leave him ever.


	8. Chapter 8

Who Would've Thought?

Chapter 9-Paul's POV

In one hour, the one person that makes my life worth living is leaving me to keep me safe. My soul mate, my Edward is leaving and I don't know when I will see him again. The day that I imprinted on Edward was one of the best days of my life. Instead of rejecting me and letting me die, he accepted the imprint without hesitation and broke up with Bella the same day. Every day I've spent with him has been the greatest days of my life. Every day with him is better than the last and I fall more in love with him each day. Everything about him is perfect even he's flaws. I don't know what I did to deserve him but I thank God every day for him. I should've known that something was going to take him away from me because I'm never happy for long. I would fight for him but he doesn't want me to but I think he confused me for somebody else because he knows I don't listen to shit. As I'm deep in my thoughts, I feel Edward tighten his hold on my waist and kiss the back of my neck.

"Baby I love you so much. I hate the thought of leaving you but I'm only doing this to assure myself of my family's safety along with my mate's. Please, don't ever doubt or forget my love for you Paul. You're my everything, my world, you're mine baby and I love you", he tells me this with so much sorrow it brings tears to my eyes. I roll over so I'm straddling his thighs and just look in to his eyes and look all over his features, trying to permanently etch his face in my memories.

"I love you to Edward but I can't do this. I can't let you go; it's going to kill me. Please Edward, can't we fight them? I don't want to lose you; the thought is too painful and…" I can't finish my sentence because I'm now hysterical and can't catch my breath. Edward sits up so he can wrap his arms around me. He begins kissing me all over my face and finally he kisses me on my lips. I kiss him back with so much passion; it almost takes my breath away. I'm clutching myself to him as he repeatedly tells me he loves me and he's sorry. I finally fall asleep in his arms. This will be the last time I ever get to sleep in his arms again.

Emmett's POV

Twenty minutes until they arrive and then my baby will be gone. I can't even begin to fathom living my life without my Pup by my side. I look down at my mate in my arms and I can't control the broken sob that leaves my mouth as I look down at him for possibly the last time. He stirs in my arms and then looks up at me. As he's looking at me, tears start streaming down his face and silent sobs are wracking his body. I just rock us because there are no words of comfort I can bring him. Alice knocks on our door and she looks at me with such a broken expression that it breaks my heart. I nod at her and she leaves. I gently tighten my hold on my mate as I tell its time to go to the clearing. While the family was waiting for the Volturi to arrive by the end of this month, we got most of our vampire friends to try and help dissuade them in taking Jacob and Edward. When we all arrive to the clearing, Paul and Jacob look at each other and start crying. They hug each other and hold on to each other for a minute before they separated. Jacob hugs each one of his pack members and each one is crying, especially Seth. Seth looks up to Jacob and loves him like a brother so I can imagine the pain he is going through.

While Jacob and his pack is saying goodbye, Edward hugs each one of us. Alice and Esme look worse than the rest of us. Alice because Edward and her are like twins; they understand each other on a level that not even their mates can reach. Esme because he was first son; he's definitely her favorite out of all of us. Jasper looks like he's going to collapse from all the heart ache and pain he's feeling but he's trudging on. Carlisle hugs Edward so tight that I thought he was going to snap him in half but it's understandable. Those two were together the longest, even longer that he has been with Esme so I know this is killing him more than any one would've thought. Rosalie is doing something I've never thought I would witness; she is sobbing uncontrollable and holding on to Edward as if he's her life guard. The pain on each and every one of my family members is breaking my heart. Edward approaches me last and that's when I lose it. We grab each other at the same time and my whole body is wracking with the tears I've been holding back for a month. Edward is more than just my brother; he's my best friend and my partner in crime. Everybody thinks because he's the most calm and collective of us all that he's the most quiet one but he's just the opposite. When he's with us, especially me is when he actually lets go. He gets to be his self and have fun. He's the one I play video games with, the one I hunt with when we just want to let go and have fun, and he's the one who has ever understood me completely and now he's leaving. That thought alone almost brings me to my knees but he holds me upright.

"Emmett I'm so sorry. This is my fault, all of this. I should've never gotten involved with Bella and brought her in to our world. She's the reason why we're being ripped apart from our mates. If there"…I cut him off before he could finish. I should've known he would blame himself.

"Ed, this is not your fault. Don't ever let me hear you say that again. You thought that she was your mate, it's understandable. You've been alone for too long and you snatched the first thing that you thought would erase the years of loneliness you went through. It's not your fault you was dating a psychopathic bitch Edward. She had us all fooled, including Jasper and that's hard seeing that he can feel everybody's emotions. None of this is your fault and she did bring you one good thing. She gave you your mate Edward, something you never thought would happen to you", I tell him while I get control over my emotions. I nudge him toward his mate and he crushes him to his chest with no intention of ever letting him go. Jacob stands in front of me and then lunges himself at me and I crush him to my chest. He starts hysterically crying and that makes me lose control of my emotions again and now I'm sobbing harder that I've ever had. I hear their footsteps and I push Jacob behind me and I can see Edward doing the same with Paul. The anger and rage was apparent in both of our eyes. Five seconds later the Volturi has entered the clearing. The whole guard was here including Aro, Caius, Marcus, and their wives. Right behind Aro was Bella and Emily both with blood red eyes and sadistic grins on their faces. Aro steps forward with the fakest smile on his face.

"Hello Carlisle. Wish I was coming here for a better reason than this one", he tells Carlisle as he's staring at me and Edward. My father steps forward to greet Aro half way.

"Please Aro don't do this. They haven't done anything wrong; they've only fell in love and found their mates in the wolves. My family has followed the laws accordingly and as your friend, I am begging you not to this to my family", my father begs Aro as he almost falls to his knees with the emotions becoming too much for him. Aro looks at Carlisle with sympathy and sadness in his eyes; something I never thought I would see. I realized that Aro didn't really want to be here and he didn't want to do this to our family; it must have been somebody on the guard that made him come here. It was most likely Chelsea, since she can strengthen or weaken bonds between people. At that thought, I feel the rage surge through me and I let a growl slip through my lips. Next to me, Edward reads my thoughts and his angry snarls and growling only lets me know that I was right. Aro looks at Edward and me and it looks like he's trying to convey his sympathy through his eyes.

"I wish I didn't have to, but this is out of my hands Carlisle. I may want Edward, Alice, and even Jasper a part of the guard, but I wouldn't try and rip your family apart in order to gain them. I have much respect for you Carlisle and your family", he tells my father with sadness and sympathy in his voice. As he's speaking, Bella and Emily start growling at him, I'm guessing they didn't like him being sympathetic to us. Then Bella steps forward and smiles sadistically at us again.

"Edward, stop acting like you really love that fucking mutt. You know that you only want to be with me and that you only love me. So let's stops playing these childish fucking games and come over here with. Say goodbye to your flea infested mutt and the rest of your family", Bella tells Edward this still wearing that sadistic fucking smile. Hearing this, Paul immediately begins shaking with rage and he's growling and snarling at the bitch but she just continues to smile. Edward gets Paul to calm down enough to finally tell him goodbye and that's when Paul loses his shit. He starts crying uncontrollably and saying Edward's name over and over. The pain is evident on Edward's face as he begins to start sobbing. He kisses Paul one last time and crushes him to his chest and breathes in his scent one last time. Before he walks away, he looks at each of us and then he finally lets go of his mate. He blurs across the field to stand next to Bella but not touching her. She reaches out to hold his hand and he snarls at her, I swear the bitch gets dumber every day. Paul falls to his knees and is staring his mate in the eyes while hysterically crying. Esme drops next to him and begins to rock them both. Emily steps forward next and I tighten my hold on Jacob as he whimpers in my neck.

"Aww, is the little puppy crying? Don't worry Jacob, when I'm done with you, the only thing you will be thinking about be will be how you messed with the wrong girl's mate. Besides, why be sad about him when you will have your pick at whatever vampire you want", she says this with that sadistic fucking grin still on her face with rage and disgust in her eyes. As she finishes her little speech, I begin to growl and snarl at her for even suggesting he have sex with anybody else other than me. She smirks at me and then snaps her fingers. Next thing I know, I'm on the ground and I can't feel anything because Alec has paralyzed me. All I can do is sit there and watch my mate being dragged away from me. I keep trying to get up but I can't and that's pissing me the fuck off. I see Felix put a collar on Jacob and realize that's to keep him from phasing and then I begin to feel my limbs again. Felix smirks at me and I hear Jacob screaming my name and that's when I lose control. I feel the rage surging through in a way it has never done before and before I can take one step towards that fucking bastard I hear Alice scream at Jasper, Garrett, and Peter to grab me and don't let go. I feel them restrain me and I'm struggling to get free. Alice is in front of me and holding my face with her little hands.

"Emmett, please for Jacob, calm down. If you attack now, we will all be wiped out. I FUCKING promise you, we will get both of them back. Please, Emmy, trust me for now and we ALL will get our revenge", she tells me as she's looking in my eyes and all I see is pain, rage, and determination. I finally listen to her words and calm down enough that my body wasn't shaking with the rage anymore. They didn't release their holds on me but they did loosen up a little bit. I nod at Alice and she stands next to holding my hand for support. I look up at Jacob and all I want to do is pull him into my arms. He's stop crying but he still has tears streaming down his beautiful face. I can see the way that Felix is holding him and touching him and the rage surges through me again but I can't move. I finally realize that they're going to hurt my baby in ways I can't even fathom. Edward realizes it too because I can see his face crumble and he lets out the saddest whimper. Aro steps forward again but now his head is down with shame and when he speaks, the sadness and sympathy is so strong I can't stop the sob from leaving my mouth.

"Carlisle I am so sorry but there is nothing I can do. I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me. Again I am truly sorry my old friend", he tells Carlisle as he lifts his head and the tears that would never fall are evident in his eyes. He nods at Caius, Marcus, and the wives and then they're gone. The guard leaves last and I look at my mate and brother for the last time. _"Edward can you tell him I said I love him please? I will tell Paul you said you love him too and I will look out for him as much as possible. Can you look out for Jacob when you can? I love you Bro." _Those are the last words I think to my brother before he nods at me and then they're gone. I can still hear Jacob screaming my name and that brings me to my knees. I hear Paul scream out Edward's name before he starts moaning it out so painfully, it makes me whimper. I crawl over to Paul and crush him to my chest as we both start sobbing uncontrollably.

"Emmett I just want Edward back. I can't live without him. Please don't make me do this", Paul says to me as he's crying and I can't give him any words of comfort because there is nothing I can say. I just rock the both of us back and forth while I feel my own heart being ripped out of my chest. I can't even think he's name without sobbing, how am I supposed to live without him. As me and Paul are sobbing on the clearing floor, I feel Rosalie hugs us both as everyone else is holding on to their mates and family members. Before I truly believed that there was a god because no one as perfect as Jacob would just fall in to my life without some type of godly intervention but now, I don't believe in one anymore. If there was a god, he wouldn't have taken Jacob from me and Edward from Paul. There is no god for monsters like us.


End file.
